


Ogni notte…

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Periodo Pre-cyborg].Una delle notti di passione che hanno visto Vegeta e Bulma come amanti all'inizio della loro relazione.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8QkS6YrH9U; Nightcore - Demons.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest: DRAGON BALL	Bulma/Vegeta	Dopo gli allenamenti trova ancora la forza di essere passionale





	Ogni notte…

: Ogni notte…

Bulma si alzò seduta sul letto, stringendo il lenzuolo, sentendo la porta aprirsi con un basso cigolio e si voltò, intravedendo un’ombra.

Vegeta entrò nella camera da letto, richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, aveva gli occhi arrossati e socchiusi, il corpo umido e i capelli gocciolanti. Profumava di bagnoschiuma ed indossava solamente dei pantaloncini blu aderenti, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava rapidamente.

Bulma lasciò cadere il lenzuolo e arrossì, vedendo che si sfilava i pantaloni, rimanendo in boxer e s’infilava nel letto al suo fianco.

“Ti sei allenato fino ad adesso?” chiese la terrestre. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli cotonati, una ciocca morbida le sfiorò la guancia.

Vegeta ghignò, steso davanti a lei, e allungò il braccio, le passò le dita tra i capelli e la trasse a sé.

“Pensavi non sarei venuto, Donna?” domandò con voce calda. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò con passione, Bulma sgranò gli occhi e mugolò di piacere, la lingua del saiyan ne approfittò per forzarle le labbra e intrecciarsi con la sua, unendo le loro salive.

Bulma si staccò, riprendendo fiato, lui continuò a baciarla, premendo ancora e ancora le sue labbra bollenti su quelle morbide di lei, gliele morse e leccò avidamente.

Bulma gli accarezzò il petto muscoloso.

< Sì, che sia dalla porta o dalla finestra, a seconda che i miei genitori dormano o no, lui viene ogni notte. Dovrei rifiutarmi, non volere per amante un assassino. Non gl’interessa nient’altro che non sia diventare supersaiyan e sconfiggere Goku, sorpassando la sua potenza in battaglia.

Dovrei scacciarlo, ma… Non riesco. Ha consolato le lacrime che ho versato per Yamcha con i suoi baci, mi ha cullato contro il suo petto, è insospettabilmente attento e delicato, nella sua passionalità.

Perché nonostante sia all’estremo, quando si corica dopo gli allenamenti, trova ancora la forza di essere passionale > pensò.

Vegeta le abbassò la spallina della camicia da notte semi-trasparente e la baciò, scese fino al collo e raggiunse la porzione di seni lasciata scoperta dal reggiseno. Li mordicchiò e Bulma si lasciò andare a dei sospiri di piacere, Vegeta le accarezzò le gambe, infilandole le mani sotto la gonna. Le sue dita bollenti scivolavano sulle sue cosce sode, le abbassò gli slip e le accarezzò l’inguine liscio.

< Attendiamo entrambi questo momento per tutto il giorno. Quando mi sono fermato in questa casa, con questa folle, non pensavo che avrei trovato un rifugio. Questa donna mi sfida durante il giorno e mi eccita in ogni modo, per poi arrendersi al mio volere nella notte. Mi fa impazzire, mi fa stare bene, riesco a superare ogni sfida sapendo che ci sarà lei ad aspettarmi.

La desidero, se chiudo gli occhi la sogno, ha una bellezza divina e ne è perfettamente consapevole. Però… Ho paura, sto perdendo di vista i miei obbiettivi, sono così stregato da lei che ho il terrore di rammollirmi > pensò.

Bulma lasciò cadere la vestaglia oltre il bordo del letto, sentiva brividi di piacere percorrerle tutto il corpo, le sue pupille si erano dilatate ed i suoi occhi azzurri brillavano.

< In fondo mi faccio trovare pronta in ogni senso, sono meglio vestita e più truccata e profumata quando vado a letto che durante il corso della giornata > rifletté.

Vegeta si sbarazzò dell’intimo, che gli stringeva l’eccitazione, e la stese sul letto mettendosi a cavalcioni sopra di lei.

Bulma si aggrappò alle sue gambe muscolose, si baciarono ancora, Bulma si lasciò sfuggire dei gemiti più prolungati quando lui le slacciò il reggiseno. Bulma fece passare le mani sulle spalle muscolose di lui, sentendo i segni delle cicatrici sotto i polpastrelli, Vegeta le succhiò e mordicchiò un capezzolo, sentendolo turgido in bocca.

Bulma gli posò una serie di baci sul braccio muscoloso, socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia e gli sorrise.

Vegeta le afferrò i glutei e li palpeggiò, Bulma gli accarezzò il membro con una mano, l’altra se la portò alla bocca, leccò avidamente l’indice e succhiò il medio. Vegeta le mordicchiò il labbro, con una mano continuò ad accarezzarle i glutei, mentre con l’altra si portava refrigerio al membro accarezzandolo con movimenti circolari, Bulma si penetrò, preparandosi.

Vegeta si concentrò sui gemiti di lei, avvertì una fitta lì dove aveva il moncherino della coda, mentre l’eccitazione aumentava, i peli sul suo corpo erano ritti.

“Sono pronta” gli soffiò Bulma all’orecchio, si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare i seni sodi, strusciando la schiena contro il lenzuolo.

Vegeta entrò dentro di lei con un verso simile a un grugnito, il corpo muscoloso in tensione, mentre era intento a muoversi più delicatamente possibile, trattenendo il fiato. Il suo viso era arrossato e le sue pupille dilatate, le sue iridi color ossidiana liquide.

Bulma grido di piacere, dimenando il bacino, il saiyan si mosse il minimo, schiacciando la donna contro il letto con il peso del proprio corpo.

Bulma si dimenava sotto di lui, strusciando il capo, muovendo il bacino in modo da dargli il ritmo, le dita delle mani socchiusi, i piedi a puntellarsi sul letto. Vegeta seguiva il suo ritmo, guardandola con aria rapita e sguardo liquido.

< Sembra danzare, è la mia droga > pensò, baciandola ripetutamente, stringendole un fianco con una mano e un seno con l’altra.

Bulma lo fece andare sempre più a fondo.

“Ve… Ve- _aaaah_ -Vegeta… Sì, Vegeta!” lo chiamava, il saiyan socchiudeva gli occhi, con espressione inebriata. Proseguì con colpi secchi, irregolari, dettati dai movimenti di lei fino a sentirla raggiungere l’orgasmo, ringhiò di piacere, ghignando e si liberò dentro di lei.

L’urlo di Bulma risuonò per tutta la camera, nonostante lei si fosse premuta il dorso della mano sulle labbra bollenti.

Vegeta scivolò fuori da lei e si accasciò sul letto, al suo fianco, crollando addormentato.

Bulma si avvolse nel lenzuolo, riprendendo fiato e batté le palpebre, riconoscendo il suo russare.

< Le energie che non ha le scopre solo per me, o forse per la sua lussuria. Non so se è un principe o uno scimmione senza cuore… > s’interrogò. Si premette contro il suo fianco, gli appoggiò la testa sulla spalla muscolosa e si addormentò.


End file.
